Meeting the Parents
by CrystalHeart1800
Summary: Just like the title says. Adrien gets to meet Marinette's parents. Might do one where Marinette meets Mr. Agreste. Depends how good this one does. First story on the website. Constructive criticism is allowed! Note: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug! I am just writing for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette is very nervous. Why? Well, after she and Adrien has become an item, her parents has insisted to meet him. Sure, her parents already know him, he is a model after all. But they only know the image of him, what they think. They want to get to know him for real.

After Marinette got dressed, she went to the front of her door and started pacing. She is biting her nails very nervously. A bad habit she developed after she and Adrien got together. Suddenly the door rang.

"I'll get it!", yelled by Marinette's father, Tom. He opened the door and there was Adrien, all dressed up. Tom started to kinda stare down Adrien.

"Hello Monsuier Dupain." Adrien said timidly. Then something unexpected happened. Tom started laughing. He pat Adrien's back kinda hard. "Don't be so stiff and loosen up. Come inside and meet my wife." He led Adrien inside and closed the door behind him.

Adrien walked to my side and Marinette gave him a nervous smile. Marinette led him to the dining table. Sabine, Marinette's mother, just pulled out a pot roast out of the oven.

"Wonderful! Adrien's here! Come and have a seat. You came just on time, so let's eat up quick, before the food gets cold." Sabine handed each of them a bowl of rice;she then proceeded to give herself one and sat down.

While eating, Marinette's parents decided to ask Adrien a few questions. "So", Sabine began, "What about Marinette caught your eye?"

After swallowing the pot roast, which Marinette could tell he was enjoying, he began to tell the parents.

"Underneath all the clumsiness and the shyness, Marinette is a wonderful girl. She is willing to do whatever to keep her friends happy. She is brave, kind, compassionate, and smart. She doesn't let anything get under her skin. Marinette is a girl anyone would be lucky to have. She is one of a kind and I wouldn't replace her for anything." Marinette could feel the blush on her cheeks. Tom and Sabine were nodding, pleased at Adrien's response.

"What had you thinking you were good enough for her?", Tom asked.

"No one is good enough for her. I just so happened to come in second place." Adrien said with a smile on his face. Marinette could feel her cheeks getting hotter.

Suddenly, Sabine asked the most embarrassing question yet. "How did you find out that Marinette bascially worshipped you? She had a shrine to you, after all."

Now Adrien's cheeks grew hot. "It was kinda accidental." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't know how to respond to this question because they were kinda Ladybug and Chat Noir during this time. "Well, me and my friend Nino were doing a school project together and he started dropping hints about Marinette liking me. I was clueless during that time. After the project was finished and we had to present, he suddenly pressured me to ask Marinette out. So, I did. After two weeks, a friend to my friend accidentally told me about Marinette's unheathly obession about me."

That was kinda the truth. Tikki did tell Adrien about Marinette's obession, but that was before the school project. Therefore, before Nino started pressuring Adrien to ask Marinette out. They did find out about each other's secret identities, but neither had the guts to ask either out. It wasn't until Tikki's spill and Nino's pressuring that finally made one of them ask the other out.

Soon, everyone was done eating. While Sabine decided to clean up, Marinette and her father decided to play the very game Marinette was famous for. Adrien, being the good and polite boy he is, decided to help Sabine. At first, Sabine didn't want Adrien to do that and wants him to have fun with her husband and daughter, but Adrien insisted.

After Adrien was done helping Marinette's mom, he went to go play with his girlfriend and her father. He played against Marinette multiple times and lost multiple times. He even teamed up with Tom Dupain and Marinette still won! It's scary how Marinette is the one good at video games and not him.

It started getting late and Adrien had to get home. After getting multiple hugs from Sabine, Tom, and Marinette, he started to go out the door. Before he could fully go out, he gave a kiss on the cheek to Marinette. Adrien winked and started heading home. Marinette, still holding the place Adrien kissed with her hand, closed the door with a soft sigh.

"He's a keeper." Sabine said with a soft smile.

"Adrien is a wonderful guy, who I know will treat you well", said Tom. He proceeded to give Marinette a hug and went to bed, along with his wife.

As, Marinette was getting ready for bed, she heard a soft purr.

"Now where's my goodbye kiss?", said the familar cat in the leather suit and radiant green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**For this part, pretend Gabriel Agreste isn't Hawkmoth. Thank you!**

* * *

"What if he hates me so much that he'll ban you from going to school, just so he wouldn't have you see me again?" Marinette asked panicky.

"Don't worry so much. You've got on his good side already because you designed that wonderful derby hat. " Adrien reassuring Marinette. Truthfully, he was nervous as well. He told Nathalie to tell his father that Marinette wants to meet him. He wasn't sure if Nathalie told him yet or his father doesn't even want to come. Even though his father may seem cold and distant, he hopes there's some warmth in his body to come and see his first ever girlfriend.

As they are nearing his house, Adrien sees Nathalie in front of the front door.

"Come, your father is waiting." Nathalie said, leading them in Gabriel Agreste's study. Adrien, surprised that his father had time to meet Marinette, lead Marinette to his father's study.

MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB

"So, you're the one who made the derby hat, correct?" asked Mr. Agreste.

"Yes. Monsieur Agreste." replied Marinette.

"I understand that you would like to be a fashion designer?" asked Mr. Agreste.

"Yes." replied Marinette.

"Come." Gabriel gestured with his finger at Marinette to follow him.

Marinette looking at Adrien, wondering what this is all about. Adrien only shrugged. He gave her a little push towards his father.

Marinette following Mr. Agreste and found him at a desk with a bunch of designs. "Would you tell me what is wrong with some of these pictures?" questioned Mr. Agreste. Marinette proceeded to tell him what was wrong with each of the pictures.

The color is not in season, the structure isn't quite right, this doesn't send the right message, etc. "Thank you for your input. You may take your leave." thanked Mr. Agreste.

As Marinette went back to her boyfriend, Adrien turned his head back toward his father. Gabriel just nodded and showed a rare smile at Adrien.

MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB MLB

"See? That wasn't so bad." Adrien told Marinette.

"I guess it wasn't." replied Marinette.

"By the way, what did my father had you do?"

"He just showed me a bunch of designs and I had to tell him what was wrong with them."

"Figures my father would do some kind of test on my girlfriends." Adrien chuckled.

"Your house is very quite and a bit lonely." Marinette pointed out.

"It's always been like that after my mom left."

"That's kinda sad."

"I'm used to it. I really like your house. It's so lively and full of life."

"Thank you. Now I gotta get home in time for dinner. See you tomorrow at school."

Adrien gave a Marinette a soft peck on the cheek and watched her run home in the sunset.

* * *

 **Sorry its been a while since the first chapter. I was on vacation for about two weeks. Also sorry its so short. Gabriel Agreste is kinda hard to do a meeting the parents thing. Anyways, thank you for reading.**

 **Leave a lovely review!**


End file.
